


看门狗（连载21）

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini





	看门狗（连载21）

看门狗（21）——盾冬黑帮文

“steve先生，您的人看起来有些不好了呢，您真的不打算看看他吗？” Loki脸上露出了必胜的笑容，像黑色的曼陀罗花。东岸赫赫有名的军火大帝在他面前

俯首称臣的样子，想必十分值得欣赏。

不远处坐着的scott反应最快，在James倒着跪下的瞬间就冲了过来，但也没能接住他无力的身体。James终究还是一声不吭地扶着steve的椅背倒了下去，倒

在了他的steve先生的腿边。

steve当然知道发生了些什么，余光中的James就侧躺在自己左边的大理石地板上，冰冷而全无生命力。scott最先按了按他颈下的血管，感受到脉搏跳动之

后便不吭声地蹲在一旁。

“Loki！马上停止你无礼的行为，向贵宾致歉！” 即使再娇惯，Thor也强压住愤怒低声斥责着Loki，言语中透露着一丝震怒，同时为弟弟的失礼向steve致以尴

尬的点头礼。

愠色在steve脸上并不常见，听到James倒下的声音他甚至连扭头看一下都没有，scott的沉默更是无声的通知，James目前还活着。他只是用锋利的眼神肃静

地审视Loki。这是场无声的较量，对于Odin家族的一些传闻steve不是没有耳闻。而这场较量中最万无一失的砝码，还是被Loki找到了。

James倒下后只觉得浑身麻痹而冰冷，自己像一条僵死的鱼，Loki连眨一下眼睛做暗示的机会都没留给他，现在他失神的眼睛唯一能做的，就是无声地看

着steve的脸。

‘不管发生什么，steve你他妈可千万别救我，做正确的事，这可是你自己说的。’ James的咽喉只能微微咽下唾液，别说发声，就连卷起舌头吹气的力气都

被剥夺了。

“希望在我真正动怒之前，我可以听到你的解释，Loki。你对我的人做了什么？” 黑暗中steve的剪影就像梵蒂冈的石像鬼，只等着午夜最后的钟声敲响。

“这个可爱的异乡人吗？” Loki听着steve平稳规律的呼吸节奏，故意忽视了Thor愤怒的脸色说，“都这样了还用我解释吗？当然是下毒，而且我也没有解毒剂

。”

“是吗？这并不是我想听的答案。” steve将手肘支在桌面上，双手交叉搁在眼前，不让人看到他的表情，说道：“我杀掉皮特那天，是个清晨。他明显刚刚

睡醒。我的人动作很快，迅速干掉了屋子里的十名保镖，当然，我们也破坏了报警通讯器和闭路监视仪。”

“然后是steve亲自拎着提纯过的原油，走进厨房，灌满了厨房的水槽。” natasha的声音听上去嘶哑却有着致命的性感，她听懂了steve的语意，便接着他的话

说：“要知道他大可不必亲自做这个。”

Loki听完挑了挑骄横的眉毛，手掌轻轻拍着，鼓励继续说下去，“这听上去很令人心情澎湃。” 

“那个混蛋受刑之前嘴里还不干不净，steve戴上家族手套，揪着他的头发，第一次把他戳进石油里，我都看不下去……但是只按到这里。” Sam说着用手在

脸上比出了一条线，“整张脸只留出两只耳朵，因为steve要皮特听着他的教诲，走向地狱。”

“我不能让人死不瞑目，对不对？” steve摊开手掌，终于把目光看向了脚边的James。James迷迷蒙蒙地看着steve，显然眼神已经开始放空，看上去多像是性

奋高潮时的迷醉。

steve眼色一变，凶相毕露，“没有人想死得这么痛苦，所以我可能还打了他，把他没入原油之后，我告诉皮特，因为你对我身边人的不敬和羞辱，这条命

就由罗杰斯家族拿走了。他挣扎得很猛烈，想必滚烫的原油已经流进肺部，黏着了他的脑袋。我费了不少劲才提上来。”

steve低头凝视着James，这不是他想要的结局。steve不是没想过，终有一天自己和他会怎样死去，但是眼见他一点点死在自己脚边……想到这里，steve将左

手垂下，摊开手掌伸向James的方向，scott见状便将James的左手放了上去，就像放了一件无生命力的物品。

“当我拎起他的脑袋的时候，脸上的皮肤已经被烫掉了大半，再也骂不出声，想必声带也烫熟了。眼球里的玻璃体因为高温而爆裂，流出的是不能融于

石油的黄色液体，很抱歉我不能解释清楚那是什么液体。” 说着，steve发狠地握住James的左手试图留住他的命，这只为自己断过一次、又伤至未愈的手

，他曾为了自己用这只手打残过皮尔斯的手下，用这只手救过自己的弟弟，用这只手挑起自己的情欲并在难以开口的性爱中对着皮特比过中指。

James毫无反应，只觉得手掌被握得发麻，steve到底在说什么他听得并不是很清晰，只求steve能看懂自己眼中的意图，别他妈忘记做正确的事。

“皮特是皮尔斯的独子，我久不杀人其实放过他未尝不可。相信若是当时留他一命，皮尔斯反而会感激涕零，罗杰斯家族的手下留情。人就是这样奇怪

，对不对？恩威并施，这一套相信不仅罗杰斯家族明白，Odin家族作为西西里岛的领袖也深谙此道。” steve的眼神顺着桌面的沟壑爬到了Loki脸上。

“接着我拔掉了他的舌头，因为这条舌头曾经公开侮辱过一个人。他的鼻腔里已经灌满了粘稠的石油，只能用嘴喘气。然后我告诉他，如果你能撑过第

二轮，我就原谅你把scott弄进监狱的圈套。” steve就像在讲一个毫不相关的遥远故事，声音低沉而悠长。

Sam嗤之以鼻地耸耸肩，说，“但是steve说话不算数。他第二次把皮特摁进整桶石油，就反悔了。”

听到这里，Thor表情相当凝重，谈判的节奏不言而喻。即使他格外宠爱Loki，也看得出来这次他惹错了对象。

“是的。我冲着他的耳朵进行告别仪式，我对他说，如果我是你，就不会在惹怒罗杰斯家族之后，还敢穿着睡袍睡觉，未免死得不怎么体面。我的人为

了救scott而自愿入网，始作俑者绝不姑息。” steve试着捏了捏James的指尖，然而James并没有给他回应，这不像James的风格，他总是第一时间回应自己的

一切。

“sorry，你说这些是想告诉我些什么？” Loki喝尽了最后一滴酒，含着酒杯里的一颗橄榄，慢慢问着。

“当我看着刺鼻的原油缓缓流进皮特的耳洞、没过他的双耳，我似乎也能感受那种恶心的异物感，那种摧毁性的灼痛。令我不能忍受的是，我的人回来

之后，耳鼓也受了伤。” steve终于把目光对准了Thor，Odin家族的大少爷，“所以即使我尊重死去之人的尸体，也不得不将皮特碎尸荒野。”

“我说这些，是先表明自己的信仰。罗杰斯家族信奉的是《君主论》马基雅维利，我们夺取性命是有理由的。” steve觉得自己解释的差不多了，可以回答

Loki的问题，“我说这些，是想让你死得明白，Loki，我不能让你死不瞑目。你有权利知道你动了谁的人。”

“Loki，马上道歉，拿解毒剂！” Thor站起来一把抓住了Loki的纤细手腕，但是也不舍得痛骂，“闹够了？闹够了就收手。”

“咳……” James突然咳出声，像渴死在岸上的鱼吸进第一口海水，没有温度的手指努力攥紧steve的掌心，他剧烈地咳嗽了几声才从嗓子眼儿挤出声来，恨

不得扒了Loki的皮：“咳……去他妈的……”

scott赶紧把James扶起来，他感觉James的力量仿佛被天神归还，竟然自己晃悠着就扶着膝盖站了起来，怒不可遏地瞪着Loki。

“scott，扶他坐下。” steve却不觉得James恢复神速，他的手抖得跟吸毒过量没什么差别，一时半会儿都是硬撑。

“放开，scott……咳咳！……”   
James甩开胳膊上scott的手，扶着桌面站稳。突然挥出一拳捶碎了咖啡杯，“shit！……咳……敢对steve先生下毒……咳咳……我会杀了……你……fuck！去你妈的

！咳！……”

“我的确是说下毒，但是又没说会毒死人。主仆殉情的意大利歌剧我以为只在莎士比亚时期才盛行。” Loki嚼着嘴里的橄榄，不以为然地回答着，“是西西

里岛上一种特殊的植物毒素，短时间令人陷入全身麻痹。咳嗽是因为刚刚你一定很想说话，声带被唾液反噬而致，两三分钟就好。”

“向贵客们道歉，Loki，你这恶劣的玩笑令家族脸面无光。” Thor再次站起来微微向steve欠身鞠躬，并示意Loki也效仿如此。而natasha倒是觉得，正因为有这

样一位凡事鼎力相助的哥哥，Loki才如此肆意妄为。

黑头发的青年不情不愿地站了起来，看着快气炸了的James，降了降下巴的高度对steve以示歉意，“我为刚才的戏弄道歉。听闻东岸的军火商不苟言笑，

我确实是想看你动弹不得的样子，谁料到你的仆人替你以身试险。”

“他不是我的仆人。” steve并不理会，显然也不满意这个道歉。

“那他是你什么人？说说看啊？” Loki笑着瞥了眼旁边面色铁青的Thor，恃美扬威对付Thor永不出错。

“刚刚中毒的若是steve，恐怕bucky废话都不会跟你多说一句，已经把你宰掉炖了。” natasha倒是隐隐感觉出Odin家族的两兄弟感情有点出格，着实奇怪。

“鄙人怀着深深歉意，邀请各位留下一起晚宴。吾弟若向阁下再做出不敬之举，鄙人愿随意受罚。” 既然亲自宠坏了弟弟，Odin家族总要有人承担后果，

做出态度。

steve淡淡一笑，起身掸了掸身上的咖啡渍，绅士地礼貌回答：“晚宴我看就不必了，不打扰了，我们告辞。”

看着就要走出去的罗杰斯家族，有错在身的Loki突然说出了几句外族的语言。几句话惊得James猛地一停，转过身也用同样的语言回答他。

“他在跟你说什么，bucky？” steve听着他们一来一回的流利对话，从James惊讶的表情来看，猜也猜得出这一定是James的母语。

果然，James转身回答他，“是罗马尼亚语，steve先生，他会说我的母语。他说若是留下一起用餐，就考虑跟我们合作。”

“好把，告诉他我们很荣幸一起用餐。” steve着实不期待这种合作契约，只是心里暗笑，罗马尼亚小骗子始终骗不过他。

“既然如此，那就由哥哥带各位贵客先在楼上稍作休息。我去通报后厨的厨人，放心，我不会下毒，相同伎俩我不屑于使用两次。” Loki说完便消失在旋转

的楼梯尽头，把烂摊子扔给了Thor。

 

“你们刚才到底在说什么，bucky？” 趁着Thor赔罪式的带领参观Odin家族的府邸，steve趁人不备拽着James去了盥洗室，精致的玻璃台面和黄铜扶手除了引来

James对资本主义的咒骂，更是支撑着他整个人的重量。

“我说了、他说一起吃饭就同意合作……操！你他妈摸哪儿呢……” James只感觉一双大手钻进自己的西服和衬衫，把衬衫从裤子里拽出来，不停揉压着自己

的腹部，不用多想，steve又他妈开始做检查了，“停停停！我没事！我他妈真的没事了！……把衬衫弄平整真的太困难了！……”

steve才不管他那套，径直把手掌贴在James的肚子上按了按，“真的没事？混蛋，我还以为你要挂了。按一下不疼？还有你这个小混蛋别他妈想骗过我，

Loki明显说了些别的。” 说着用手掌使劲向下按了几下。

“真的不疼，您……steve先生你他妈能不能读懂我的眼神？！我一直在暗示您闭嘴，您……您就看不出来？！” James躲避着steve的身体检查，这简直就是对

他体能的侮辱：“还有，别老让scott盯着我，我倒下了他冲出来又他妈是谁指使的？”

“当时你那幅惨状就跟马上要见耶稣了！谁他妈看得懂你的暗示！你就算不识字能不能有点儿脑子。” steve不想表现得那么明显，但还是不得不问，“你们

俩到底说了些什么？你可从没跟我说过母语。”

“holy shit steve！steve先生……混蛋你现在是在跟我计较这个？” James脑子里全是怎么把自己的衬衫平整好，他可不想让人误会自己跟steve在盥洗室来了一发

刺激的性爱，“……steve先生，我可不可以申请个意外保单？我觉得我脑袋顶上都写满了‘这他妈就是罗杰斯家族的专用靶心’。”

steve笑着帮James抻着衬衫，看着他仔细地塞进西裤再系上皮带，“我怎么不能计较这些？！难道你看着Jessica跟我亲近，心里没什么感觉？”

“……没有，您的私人交友，我一直都无权过问，steve先生。” James声音明显一沉，他从不知道steve说得到底是什么感觉，只好飞快地系好领带，拼命抚平

衬衫上的褶皱，掩饰自己的尴尬。

steve靠在墙上盯着自己口是心非的小豹子，看起来小豹子有点儿暴躁了。于是认真地对James说：“……看来我是不是需要做点儿什么，好让你主动过问一

下我的私人交友，对吧？”

“您无论做什么，我都不会过问，那是您的自由，steve先生。” James低着脑袋跟在steve身后走着，看着steve的裤脚，“我也不会生气，steve先生。”

 

“嘿！steve，你们去哪儿了？” Jessica换了一身无肩晚宴服，裸露的脖颈连接着骨干的双肩，恰到好处地展现了些许性感，胸前凹凸有致的玲珑曲线提醒着

在座各位男士，这裙子里的半裸身体紧致而饱满。

下定决心的steve果然出乎意料地挽过Jessica的腰肢，这一下倒是惊得scott倒吸一口凉气，赶紧扭过头用口型问着James，“……Fuck that shit！他怎么回事！”

James快速低着头避开不想看到的画面，只感觉心脏像是挨了一拳，又酸又疼，还不如捅他一刀。他也没法回答scott的问题，因为他也不知道这他妈是怎

么回事！

“你今晚真美，裙子哪儿来的？” steve不死心地问着Jessica，顺势拉着她的胳膊向露台走去，James的余光瞟着他们，宛如一对天作之合。

“哇哦，你可真热情，steve。我说过这几天会全程陪着你，所有装备设施可都带了几车，以备……我们的不时之需……” Jessica暧昧地拉过steve的领带，在醉

人的美景和灯光下贴上了steve热情的索吻。

“……” James光速地转过身，无法形容的感觉让他不安，于是朝着坐在电脑前的Tony走过去。刹那间，那股莫名其妙的情绪又冲上头顶，James也不知道这

他妈是怎么回事！慌张的脚步让大腿外侧撞上了尖锐的桌角，James忍痛停住脚步，心里七上八下，只希望没有让steve看出自己的窘状。

然而当James终于决定回头查看，莫名的情绪里又增添了一些愤怒和羞愧。因为steve始终没有看向他，正跟Jessica搂得火热，他甚至能听到欢快的谈笑声

飘过来，没准儿steve正偷窥着Jessica若隐若现的胸沟，shit！这一切都是steve他自己的事。

无地自容的羞耻感让James浑身难耐，又觉得自己十分可笑。

“fuck，谁他妈在乎……” James自言自语骂道，终于挪到Tony旁边，他感觉这时候十分需要有人能陪自己说说话。

“bucky？怎么了？脸色不好啊，你的steve先生没看着你？” Tony没日没夜的追踪着拉斯维加斯的手机信号，不得不说在这方面他确实是天才中的天才。但是

James此刻只觉得Tony在找话题这方面就他妈完全是另外一个极端。

“……steve先生也有自己的事，谁他妈用他看着。” James假装盯着电脑看着，完全忘记自己根本看不懂，努力转移着注意力，“那个电话找到了吗？进度怎

么样了？”

“刚刚想跟你们汇报，就被你抢先问了！” 全身心投入工作的Tony也没听出James的语气是否带着情绪，召唤着旁人围过来听他汇报工作，“首先是一个好消

息，皮特通往拉斯维加斯的电话，已经确定是在Caesars Palace的顶层套房里被接入，Jarvis黑进了酒店的后台记录，查出这间套房整年都被一个人包下来

了，锁定得很干脆。”

James用余光感受着steve和Jessica近处摇曳的身影，steve这会儿似乎毫不关心调查结果，断断续续地吻着Jessica的脸颊，时不时轻啄一下。

“坏消息就是，这个人的身份是伪造的，所以调查又多花费了几天，拖慢了进度。不过没有事情能瞒得住Jarvis，现在他的身份已经查清，但是确实是个麻

烦。” 说着Tony推了推大大的眼镜框。

“什么麻烦？暗杀他很困难？” James觉得可能接个暗杀的任务比较适合自己，远离这他妈莫名其妙的鬼地方，“他的名字？暗杀我从不失手。”

“这次估计不行，宝贝儿，不过你的小脸蛋儿倒是用得上。” Tony说着捏了捏James的宽下巴，沉浸在Jarvis的虚拟数据里，“麻州省参议院的主席，司法部首

席检察官，同时也是参议院的一名政客。小美人儿，这可不能暗杀，你会捅了大篓子的。”

“他是不是叫……Sean？我的顶级线人可做过他的下线，虽然最后他死得相当惨。” Sam从远处端着一杯咖啡和Thor并排走了过来。

“shit，政治背景就是麻烦。” scott听闻一拳捶在腿上，咒骂道，“哼，居然拉上政客，皮尔斯这个老杂种早就计划对付我们。”

“别急，Tony刚刚说James的小脸蛋儿能用得上呢。Sean的情况我也有线人报告。” natasha推着Clint的后背也凑了过来，“给我们说说，这个道貌岸然的政客都

喜欢什么。”

Clint眯着眼睛认真核对了Tony提供的资料，先是沉默着点了点头，半响才说：“没错，是他。我曾经的上线也是州参议员，政客操控帮派斗争、谋取暴利

也不是新鲜事。只不过Sean这条线，没有线人愿意接。因为他不仅连线人都杀掉灭口，还喜欢漂亮男人。”


End file.
